


It was supposed to be funny

by howveryfake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg gets a bit freaked out, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Memes, Mycroft tries to be funny, Mystrade fluff, Sherlock gives names to Mycrofts flirting disasters, Too many cooks, good guy Greg, rick roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howveryfake/pseuds/howveryfake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg like each other, but don't know how to let the other know. Greg is the first to try by sending a mail that was supposed to be funny..chaos ensues. More embarrassment follows when Mycroft gets lost in the world of memes. To everybody's dread, Sherlock decides to play matchmaker. And John? Why of course, he's not gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rickrolling disaster

**Author's Note:**

> There will be three chapters..I own only my mistakes and my complete lack of seriousness. Let me know how you liked it!

Mycroft Holmes was sitting in his office, going over the usual mountains of paperwork, when he heard a very distinctive PING! sound alerting him that he got a new e-mail. Mind you, he had e-mail incoming every minute, but he has programmed special sounds to be made when a very special spender should send an e-mail. This high honor was bestowed upon Dr. Watson and Sherlock (one simply had to know right away when those two got into trouble and needed saving) and, recently, DI Lestrade. Lestrade's mails were rare but precious to Mycroft. He would never admit it openly, but he had developed kind of a crush on the handsome inspector. Mycroft secretly hoped, and even found some little hints that the attraction might even be mutual. Of course none of that was ever discussed in any way whatsoever-fine gentlemen do not speak about such things. They rather wait, hope and mostly suffer.

Of course Lestrade's mails were mostly related to Sherlock and his cases, but here and there the good DI would throw in a kind sentence or two asking about Mycroft's wellbeing. Mycroft was very amused by decoding those mails and deducing that the DI was awkwardly trying very hard to make his mails polite yet seemingly nonchalant, and of course grammatically correct (although sometimes things would slip and make it sound even more funny). Those kind of things led Mycroft to hope that the DI was maybe a bit interested and flustered.

However, this mail was different. It contained only a smiley face and attached to it was a video file. Mycroft clicked on the video. The screen went red and the title „BREAKING NEWS ALERT“ appeared. It seemed like a TV news announcement. Mycroft went a bit alert, was the DI aware of some catastrophic news that took place? How come Mycroft didn't know about it already? As he remembered all the news from that day (a minor earthquake in Turkey, money laundering scandal in Belgium, major traffic jam on Germany's autobahn-nothing important!), the screen changed and a video spot started playing:

NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!!  
NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!  
Never gonna run around and desert youuuu!

What in name of the good Lord was that? Slight disgust and confusion flew over Mycroft face. The video stopped after the refrain was over. Mycroft leaned back in his chair and could almost feel the question marks doing circles around his head. Suddenly, a very unsettling thought crossed his mind. What if the sender wasn't Lestrade? It was not like the DI to send something so bizarre. What if someone else hacked the DI's account? Maybe to let Mycroft know that something is happening or is going to happen to Gregory? He immediately took his phone and called the DI. It didn't even ring, but an automated message let him knew that the user's mobile was turned off. Mycroft grew more worried-why would Gregory's mobile be turned off during working hours? 

CCTV footage didn't help either. The Di was seen entering his office building in the morning, but not coming out. That meant he was either still in the building or was ushered (kidnapped!) somehow out of the building without the cameras catching it. Mycroft decided against calling the building as not to alert the kidnappers if they're still there. He felt the panic rising in him; he knew that probably no actual kidnapping took place, but still..something was bothering him about how bizarre the video was..it reminded it of something..or someone..he froze as he finally remembered who. He took his umbrella and ran out of his office.

.............

Sherlock was home alone when Mycroft burst into his flat. He knew the same second something was off-Mycroft always greets politely, bears his special smirk and comes up with a witty remark. But not, he looked pale and..scared? Could it be? Still, every opportunity to jest his elder brother must be taken.  
\- Why Mycroft, do tell-is your favorite delicatessen finally closed for good? How is that even possible, with you as a regular client?   
\- Shut it, Sherlock. I need you help. Look at this and tell me what you think. – with that words he gave him his smartphone with the mail already opened. Sherlock sat back and pressed play. As the music part of the message started, he frowned in confusion. He watched the rest of it and then looked at Mycroft, puzzled.  
\- What was that supposed to be?  
Mycroft sighted and sat on the sofa. He couldn't even muster to hide just how worried he was.  
\- I honestly do not know, Sherlock. Lestrade sent this and I called him back, his mobile is turned off and I am not sure about his location. However, the message is so bizarre that I cannot help but be reminded of..-and with this he halted a bit – no, I will not say it as to not cloud your judgment. This is why I am here. Before I make any decision on my next steps, I would like to know if this reminds you of anything or anyone?  
\- So you already have your suspicions – Sherlock said. Worry was now visible on his face, as well – Well, you know what I think. I presumed the man was dead. I saw him kill himself. But the first name that comes to mind still is..  
\- Moriarty – both said in the same time.  
\- Oh goodness – Mycroft was getting even paler – I have no choice but to raise all hell, now.

And with that, he went to the kitchen and started making call. Soon, all special agents available will be surrounding New Scotland Yard.

..........

John came home to find Sherlock pacing nervously in the living room, and Mycroft shouting into his phone, mentioning rifles, helicopters and „god-damn ninjas“.   
\- What the hell is going on? Is he starting a war? – John asked Sherlock.  
\- Well, almost. Lestrade is presumably threatened and held hostage at the Yard.  
John didn't even have a chance to reply when Mycroft approached him in haste.   
\- John, I am sorry to say that you are in danger, too. I got a suspicious mail from Lestrade's address, and it seems now that the mail was forwarded from your address, as well. We believe that Moriarty has come back and that he targets you and the DI.  
Sherlock interrupted:  
\- Look, Mycroft, I found the lyrics of the entire song. Hear this part:  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see! Mycroft, he's basically taunting us, he even mentions the Game!  
\- How right you are, brother. He mocks even our deducing skills by saying we were blind - Mycroft added.  
\- Wait what? – Watson shouted – Let me see the mail!  
John took one glance at the phone. His face made a grimace, his lips quivered and then he started laughing like crazy.  
\- What's going on? – Sherlock demanded, irritated to no end.  
\- Please explain yourself, John, this is unheard of – Mycroft said angrily.   
However, John couldn't stop. He laughed until tears started.  
\- You idiots – he yelped for air – YOU'VE BEEN RICK ROLL'D!!  
\- We've been what? - Sherlock demanded.  
\- I do not understand what you are trying to tell us, John- Mycroft said with desperation. In that moment, his phone rang. It was the DI. Mycroft felt nervousness like never before as he answered it.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK ARE NINJAS DOING IN MY OFFICE WHEN I'M IN MIDDLE OF INTERROGATION?! – Lestrade shouted.  
\- Hmmm, Detective Inspector, I beg your pardon, maybe John could clarify the situation..-and he pushed the phone from which shouting could still be heard into John's hands.  
\- Yeah? What..? Ninjas..snipers?! Hahhahhaha...no sorry mate...it's just those idiots have never heard of rickrolling..yeah, that mail I sent you...you forwarded it to Mycroft?? Mwahaahahha... – John still laughed and couldn't keep his voice under control – Mycroft and Sherlock though it was Moriarty threatening us!!! They even interpreted the song lyrics to corroborate their theory! hhhahaha..i know!!! ...don't sweat it mate...although it's lovely how much the British government cares about you, sending the entire army to save you..!   
With that last sentence, Mycroft blushed heavily and snatched his phone from John.  
\- Anyhow, detective inspector, I do apologize for the inconvenience. It seems that my brother and I have wrongly interpreted your intriguing mail....ah? A joke? – his eyebrows shot up - It was supposed to be funny. Yes. How very amusing. Well, let me call back my staff so you can continue your day without further interruptions.  
With that, Mycroft hanged up and slumped into the sofa.   
\- I am such an idiot- he whimpered, hiding his face in his hands.  
\- Makes two of us – Sherlock grumbled.   
\- Yeah, you both are idiots, but caring idiots – John smiled – I'm sure Greg will see that as well. Eventually.


	2. Too many cooks catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mycroft, the Rickrolling disaster was an epic fail. He'll rectify that right now..right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Mystrade so hard :) Let's see if our boys come any closer to each other in this chapter...

The Rickrolling disaster, as Sherlock kindly called it, was like a black, rainy cloud that followed Mycroft constantly. At home, at meetings, during phone calls, he would suddenly remember his gross misjudgment which led him to send an army of heavily armed agents in order to protect DI Lestrade. The shame he felt was simply unbearable. He was the British government, for goodness sake! How could have he been fooled by such a mundane silly joke?! 

It was not that he spent budget sources on an action that was not actually needed (he explained it to the concerned ministries as an “unannounced drill, created by him in order to test the readiness of the troops”) what ate him away. What bothered him is that Lestrade kept out of touch since the Rickrolling disaster. Obviously, Mycroft concluded, Gregory now thinks that I am an utter and hopeless posh snob, completely out of touch with the world, unable to understand even a joke.

The thing is, he really was out of touch with the world. Yes, Mycroft knew about politics, economy, crime, leaders – but he didn’t know about summer hits, he didn’t care about new movies, Facebook, and all of the little things that fill up your everyday life. He didn’t think it was important. Now he saw that he was maybe wrong. 

Two months have passed since the Rickrolling disaster and Mycroft decided enough was enough. He would man up and show Gregory that he too could be a relaxed and funny person. Funny as in humorous, not funny as in “slight weirdo”. This is why he decided to take expert advice from the only person he knew, and somewhat trusted, who would have any working knowledge in..well, silly things. 

……

\- Yes, Dr Watson, you understand correctly. I have shown ignorance in the field of online pranks, and I would like to better myself.  
\- By sending Greg a funny mail? – John leaned forward in his couch and wondered how to feel about the odd request. God knows living with the younger Holmes has made him be very familiar with unusual situations, but if nothing else, the elder Holmes has proved, until now that is, to be almost normal. Ok, if you forget about the kidnappings. And the spying. And the weird (but hot) PA.   
\- I would like to demonstrate to the good DI that I am able to joke just as any other person. – Mycroft replied, serious as ever.  
\- Ok, so why don’t you just send him something funny?  
\- I do not know how - Mycroft was dangerously close to blush – I mean, I am not sure what counts as funny nowadays. Uhhhm, no, that actually came out wrong. I meant to say that it seems, judging by the fact that Lestrade found the Rickrolling phenomenon funny, that his tastes are somewhat bizarre when it comes to what is and is not funny.  
\- Mycroft, Rickrolling is not as bizarre as you think, it’s actually very common, everybody forwards this kind of stuff – John sighed – you can send him literally anything. Just browse the popular memes and find something.  
\- Mehs? – a brow arched in question.  
\- Memes. It’s like a photo with funny caption…oh what am I wasting my time for. Just surf the net, Mycroft. I’m sure you’ll find something that even you might find funny. And then just send it to Greg. And for that matter, why don’t you go completely crazy and ask Greg finally out, like any other bloke would do?   
\- Like you did with Sherlock? – Mycroft mocked.  
\- I am not gay! For the millionth time! What is it with you people?! – John’s face got purple and he stomped in the kitchen.  
\- As the young folks say: yeah right. Well, I will not take any more of your time. Thank you for your kind advice and please do forward my greetings to Sherlock. – Mycroft got up with a smirk. Without waiting for a (angry) reply, he made his way home. He had research to do. Online research.

……..

This was even harder that he expected. Mycroft was at a loss when it came what people found funny. A picture of a gentleman, saying “I don’t always drink – but when I do, there’s always a dead hooker in the trunk”. Cats that can haz cheezburger. A young gentleman, sadly without any taste in clothes whatsoever, asking if he could borrow everything. Keanu Reeves being sad on a park bench. A bear that apparently is also a pedophile. 

Mycroft sighed. After surfing for more than three hours, not only had he not found anything appropriate, but he was farther than ever from understanding what was funny. Desperately, he scanned his conversation with John for any helping information. John said that these things are actually not as bizarre and that they were common. He said that everybody was forwarding those kind of jokes. He said Mycroft could send literally anything. 

He clicked further on for a minute or two when he came across a really weird video. It was more than 10 minutes long and included a variety of odd people in the craziest settings. Well, John said those things were funny, and that he could send LITERALLY ANYTHING. So why not send this video? And, since he wanted to get rid of his stiff image, and impress the DI with his new easy-going style, he wouldn’t even write any explanation in the mail. He would send just the link and write: THIS MADE ME THINK OF YOU. A bit of flirting, for good measure. 

So, after hours of somewhat disturbing research, at 2 AM, in the middle of the night, Mycroft Holmes, very satisfied with himself, sent the mail containing the link to the TOO MANY COOKS video to the unsuspecting DI.

…….

The next morning, Sherlock’s mobile rang. Since the caller was Lestrade, Sherlock picked up immediately; he hoped for a new case. John was right beside him, listening in so he could be ready for a move.  
\- What the fuck is wrong with your brother? – Lestrade didn’t bother with any kind of greeting.  
\- Define the focus of your interest. Mycroft is bonkers on so many levels. – he said, already disappointed. No corpses, then. Just a chance to gossip about his annoying elder brother. Oh well. Beggars can’t be choosers.   
\- He sent me the most perverted video ever – Greg started.  
\- 2 girls 1 cup? That’s a truly nasty one. – Sherlock interjected.  
\- No, and I don’t know and don’t wanna know what that even is! – Greg shouted – he sent me a video called Too many cooks. It’s like the intro song of an 80ties sit-com, but it gets weirder and weirder and wont stop..here, I forwarded it to you.

Sherlock and John went to the laptop and Sherlock clicked on the link. They watched for a minute and Sherlock started fast-forwarding. John was looking at the mess of this video and things started slowly dawning.  
\- This is truly weird – Sherlock stated.  
\- Tell me about it – Greg winced – listen, what does it mean? Why is he sending me this stuff. I’m honestly a bit afraid. It freaked me out.   
\- I think I know – John said – Gimme the phone…yeah Greg hi…I think I know what’s going on…it might be even my fault…listen, Mycroft came the other day to talk to me..he felt a bit embarrassed about the whole Rickrolling thing..he thinks that now you think that he is some kind of an old fart who doesn’t get a joke. So he thought he would send you something funny so you both could, you know, kind of take the Rickrolling disaster more light-heartedly. So I told him that he could send you any of those meme things or popular videos..yeah I know this is too much…I agree, it is scary and bat-shit crazy..but he really doesn’t know his way about these things..maybe you two should meet and talk. I’m sure he meant this in the best possible way…what don’t you understand?..he tried to make a joke….yeah, I think that was Mycroft Holmes trying to be funny. All right. Talk to you later, mate.   
\- Too-many-cooks catastrophe? - Sherlock blinked.  
\- I’d say – John chuckled – Greg was really a bit scared. But I think that he was also a bit relieved. I think he was ashamed that he caused so much trouble for Mycroft two months ago, so he avoided him all this time. And now Mycroft drops this bomb..  
\- I don’t see why they both waste all this time. Instead they should just finally get on with it. This tension between them is tedious. Why can’t they just admit they are in love with each other? – Sherlock said, with slight disgust on his face.  
\- You can’t push those things, Sherlock. It takes time.  
\- Oh, does it now..? – Sherlock smiled diabolically.


	3. Good guy Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sherlock's intervention. Let's see how he'll help his older brother-and himself, too. Sooooo much fluff, it hurts.

It's been three days. Three days of Sherlock surfing the web, writing something down, then re-reading and throwing away whatever was written. Three days of a very dramatic and nervous Sherlock. Three days of Sherlock being silent and ignoring John, along with the rest of the world. Three days of John wandering what the hell was going on but not bothering to ask. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, maybe an annoyed look or two, but no answer. 

After three days, Sherlock finally gave up.  
\- John, the moment has finally come for you to prove that in fact you can be useful.  
\- Lucky me - John didn’t even look up from his newspapers - not that me running this whole damn household, or, oh what do I know, me keeping you alive, ever has proven anything.  
\- Oh please. Petty stuff. Unimportant. Boring.   
\- Yeah, you’re right, of course. Making sure we don’t both die from the bloody plague, thanks to your experiments, that’s so unimportant.  
\- It truly is. Glad we’re on the same page – Sherlock rolled his eyes – now if you don’t mind, I need your opinion. You may have noticed that during the few last days, I was very busy. I have a new project and that is to help my annoying brother start a long-lasting, meaningful relationship with Graham.  
\- You what? – now John’s attention was there – you want to help Mycroft to be..happy? With Greg?  
\- Yes, Greg, Graham, whatever.  
\- I thought you didn’t care about this sort of stuff. As a matter of fact, I thought you didn’t care about Mycroft..?  
\- And I don’t – Sherlock exhaled – but it would help if Mycroft was in a committed relationship. He would cease pestering me and focus all his spying and stalking onto Gavin.  
\- Greg. OK, this almost makes sense. Although I don’t think you should be meddling into this, but I probably won’t be able to stop you anyway, so, how can I help?   
\- Well, I find myself on unfamiliar terrain. You know, dating and romance, that is something that commoners know more about, at least in praxis, so I certainly would need some pointers.  
\- Okay...so how can this commoner help your highness? – John asked, feeling something between amused and vexed.  
\- You can help me choose. I have prepared a few tactics. First one is writing a short letter that would be accompanied by flowers. I understand this is the rather usual approach. So, here’s the letter: “Dear Gary, I would like to apologize for my behavior that can only be described as weird. In the same time, I do hope you can tolerate this kind of behavior during the next twenty years or so, since I’m unlikely to change and I don’t know any better. Lots of love, Mycroft” – he looked at John expectantly – no good?  
\- Uhm, a bit not good. It’s Greg, not Gary. And it’s not romantic or subtle.   
\- OK- Sherlock sighed, a bit offended – although I think it’s a very clear wording, I’m sure Mycroft would appreciate that. But I have an alternative: “Dear”…”Greg, roses are red, violets are blue, let’s officially get together, or I won’t stop stalking you!”!  
\- Sweet Jesus – John held his head in his arms – please tell me you have something better after three wasted days.  
\- But don’t you see that this is both funny and romantic? How could you ask for more? No wonder you’re single – Sherlock protested. – Ok, I do have other ideas, too. I thought since their online communication was so bad, you know, the Rickrolling disaster and the Too-many-cooks-catastrophe, we could turn it into a joke, and look! – with this, Sherlock gave Johns laptop to John to see. There was a number of memes of Mycroft.   
One was a picture of Mycroft, looking very formal and serious, with the inscription “I am an old snobbish toad – but I could be your old snobbish toad”. The other said “Some people call me a stalker - but you can call me honey”. Then there was a picture of Mycroft, wearing his umbrella, and of course the inscription said “You can stand under my umbrella”. A rare smiling picture of Mycroft, saying “I would love to be your division”.  
\- Oh Sherlock. This is..it’s just so cheesy. Please, what are you thinking?   
\- I don’t understand why you would think so! Greg would surely think this is adorable! Obviously you have no working knowledge about those things at all. I will let you know that I have been studying the human emotional responses to 534 different stimuli…

….

…and after that there was a lengthy argument between the two of them, ranging between what people thought of as “cute” to the question whether Sherlock should meddle at all. Of course, Mycroft had the place bugged, so he had both audio and video evidence of the entire affair. 

Mycroft felt sick to his stomach. First of all, and he was very slow to realize it, the sending of the so-thought funny video, the Too-many-cooks-piece, apparently turned into the Too-many-cooks-catastrophe. He had high hopes, but Greg replied only with one sentence, namely “This is weird as hell, Mycroft.” and after that he kept out of touch. So, there we have it, first the Rickrolling disaster, and then the Too-many-cooks-catastrophe. And, since misery just loves company, now there was Sherlock with his best intentions of match-making that are, of course, doomed. He knew his brother: no matter what John said and warned, he would be stubborn and send some of this horrific stuff to Greg, pretending that it was from Mycroft. Mycroft truly doubted that Greg’s patience would handle a third disastrous attempt. He knew he had to act quickly.

…

A quick kidnapping is what needed to be done. One minute Greg was walking down the street, enjoying his fresh cappuccino to-go, the other one, after a very quick and futile struggle, he was in the back of an elegant black car.   
\- What the hell..? – his cappuccino was gone, and he looked angrily at Mycroft, looking perfect as usual in his seat.  
\- Gregory, I do realize this is most unexpected, but do please hear me before passing judgment.  
\- Mycroft, you can’t just kidnap me..! – Greg started shouting.  
\- Please, Gregory, just let me say this before I lose my nerve and after I say what I have to say, feel free to shout as much as you desire – Mycroft said, slightly blushing.  
\- Oh just say it then – Greg said, exasperated.  
\- First of all, I apologize –again – because of the Rickrolling disaster and the Too-many-cooks-catastrophe.  
\- Yeah I know, ‘ts ok, John explained some of it and you know..you dealt it, I smelt it, Sherlock named it – Greg sighed.  
\- Yes. What I would like you to know is that.. – Mycroft fiddled nervously with his umbrella – I’m not good at letting my…well, my emotions..known. And I tried to use humor to help me tell things that I find hard to tell openly. It turns out that I am not very good with humor. Again, I apologize.  
\- It’s fine, Mycroft. It was just a misunderstanding or two.   
\- You truly are like the Good guy Greg meme, you know – Mycroft smiled, a bit painfully.  
\- I know about that one. The guys at the office send me Good guy Greg all the time, especially when they want something from me – Greg smiled.  
\- I want something from you, too – Mycroft said very quietly.  
\- What do you need, Mycroft? – Greg asked, a bit confused.  
\- I really need you to… - Mycroft’s face was so red now – I must tell you this, Gregory, otherwise Sherlock will tell you, and I really do not want a third shameful event!   
Greg realized that a huge secret was about to explode from Mycroft and he saw that Mycroft was really suffering. He hoped..oh he dared to hope that Mycroft liked him, if maybe just a little bit. But in the same time Greg was telling himself to shut it, because it would be ridiculous that Mycroft Holmes, this unbelievably smart, handsome, rich, powerful and in every possible way perfect man, could be interested in Greg, the plain, ordinary, boring, dull Greg.  
\- Just shoot it out, Mycroft – Greg said flatly, knowing that this was it. He would be either very happy or very sad after this.  
\- Gregory Lestrade, I..I like you and I hereby formally ask you out on a date, place and date of your choosing! – Mycroft spat out, keeping his eyes firmly shut.  
For a few seconds there was nothing. No sound, no movement, no nothing. Then he felt shifting of weight on seats and died a bit inside, thinking Greg was leaving the car. But then he felt..he felt a touch of warm lips on his own, he smelt the warm smell of cappuccino and after shave and..it was Greg, and Greg was kissing him and suddenly the world went upside-down, hands flew to a desperate embrace, embarrassing sounds including sobs and giggles were produced.

Who would have thought?

….

\- My plan worked perfectly – Sherlock smiled smugly, looking up from his cell phone.  
\- What plan? – John asked absent-mindedly.  
\- I forced Mycroft to make his move on Greg. Feelings are reciprocated, of course.   
\- You what? – John’s eyes went wide.  
\- Well if you remember, yesterday we had a staged fight about the issue of courtship and I presented to you all those heinous ideas for Mycroft’s flirting attempts. Mycroft, of course, bugged this place – WANKER, AND I WILL FIND THE BUGS AND DON’T YOU DARE PUT NEW ONES OR I WILL CALL MUMMY – and deduced that I would contact Greg and play matchmaker. Since it was clear that this would lead to even more embarrassment, he was forced to act quickly and openly let Greg know how he felt.  
\- Sherlock, that is diabolic. What if Greg didn’t like Mycroft..?  
\- Ah come on, even a blind man can see that he was pining after my brother from the moment he first saw him. Why that is, even I cannot explain, so there are things that are truly inexplicable, even to me. I mean, what one finds attractive about Mycroft, ugh…  
\- So now you not only can read people’s mind, but also their hearts?- John blushed a bit.  
\- It’s body language, actually, and it’s pretty simple to read – he waved his hand.  
\- I don’t think it’s so easy to read and I don’t think you are that much aware of the feelings of people surrounding you – John said a bit bitterly.  
\- Oh really? Test me!  
\- Okay, how does uhmm…Mrs Hudson feel about you? – John’s blush, but also his determination, grew stronger.  
\- She loves me, cares for me a like a son she never had, but that’s not what really interests you. You want to know what I know about your feelings towards me – Sherlock smiled and started talking faster – You look up to me, you tend to make me a hero, even though I told you that was a mistake. You often stare at me when you think I don’t notice, and your heart beat elevates when I’m near you. You suffer through my bad tempers and my insults, you take care of me even though I rarely give you anything back, and you have demonstrated your will to give your life for me on several occasions. John, obviously, you not only love me, you adore me. You are scared of that because you think that you are not gay, and generally you are not gay, but John, you’re freaking gay for me. And that’s ok, because I’m freaking gay for you.   
John stood there, paralyzed. He was read like an open book. He felt naked to the bone and scared to death. He could form a word, a sentence, a thought.  
\- Maybe this was a bit too much for you. Why don’t you take a walk, relax, think about it, realize I’m right and when you come back, we can you know..be gay for each other? – Sherlock said, still grinning – Oh, and if you ask yourself where this came from..  
And hell, John was asking himself just that question!  
-..I simply cannot bear that Mycroft, that coward, would find the balls to admit this to Greg and be happy forever after and I, I, who was always the more forward and the more brave one, would not, especially since you and I are even a better couple than Mycroft and Greg!  
\- So – John gulped – so you’re saying, our relationship would be like an extended sibling rivalry between Mycroft and you?  
\- Yeah, amongst other – Sherlock shrugged.  
\- All right. I’m gonna take that walk now.  
\- All righty buttercup. Don’t be late. We have so much to experiment on!  
\- Sweet Lord…- John said in a small voice. But already on the steps leading him outside, a small smile started forming on his lips.

Who would have thought?

Sherlock would, obviously!


End file.
